


Trickster's Song

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, Human Oswald, I think I have sinned, Jerwald, M/M, Merman Jerome, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was caught by mankind and pulled into a place he has never known. He is placed in a tank and see's just who his new master is. And perhaps being a pet isn't so bad.. especially when he can so easily entrance his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely from an Imagine post that I saw and decided to add my own flare to it. Yes jerome/oswald is hinted. But it isn't to bad.. I hope. I think I am truly trash now though either way.  
> I do hope you enjoy and please ignore the out of character Jerome please! Also is there an official name for this ship?

It was just a normal day by the docks. He was being careful to avoid the hooks and string from the sailors. His tail slowly moving past as he hunted the fish that were lured by the bait. His hand grabbing at them, clawed nails gripping them and holding them in place as he shoved each fish he caught into his open mouth, sometimes swallowing them whole to avoid waiting around. 

He was not far from his family who were busy eating much bigger prey that he himself sometimes had. Gotham had it's fair share of fresh human that were killed and thrown into the river or ocean. And there was a few reasons why the bodies were never discovered. It was his race's delight to feast. But how he longed for the taste of one that was alive, that he could devour as they could just smile as they were lost in his song of death.

The Mer-People have chosen not to hunt Humans here due to the bodies in the water. Having become so accustomed to these 'hand outs' they just enjoyed themselves. After all, times have changed from the days of the men on the ocean tide. Yet here he was, like all young his age, fantasizing on their first hunt and celebrating..

His eyes watched as there was a school of fish swimming around, not yet noticing the young predator's approach. His tail kicked hard against the water, propelling himself quickly towards them and they panicked. But what the outcome was, was something he never would've expected. He was so focused on the easy meals that he didn't see the net.

He shrieked as his tail got entangled in his struggle, making him only panic more. His calls would surely reach the ears of the Mers- Yet he was forcefully pulled up with the fish that were easily as panicked as he was, no longer caring they were trapped with a predator. But seeming to know they were doomed to a much worse fate.

The cries reached the men's ears as he broke the surface. His struggling moved the net. "Oh hell! What is this thing!?" The men at first feared it was a boy due to seeing the face and torso but the tail that was entangled made them rethink other wise. They pulled the net, careful to avoid the sharp claws and dumped it on the boat where fish wiggled, gasping. He wiggled as well, trying to get his lungs to accept the oxygen while gagging on the disgusting stench of human pollution and smoke. "Is that--!?" They were in shock at the sight, and knew it couldn't get free. "We just caught a Mermaid?" "No, that is clearly a Merman" "Merboy, he's small! Like a teenager or something"

The fear was in him. He could barely understand, nor did he want to. He just knew his one instinct. He bit at and nails scraps the wood but slowly the boat drifted further from his now former family and closer to his death.

"I think The Penguin would find him fun... Or Tiny would" A chuckle escaped the older man. It was a dark chuckle as he looks at the young Mer with a cruel look, like he was nothing but one of the fish that still moved around, dying around him.

\---

The men were careful to keep him tied as they dragged his miserable self off the boat. He sobs in pain as his scales were dragged along the rough ground and the fact that his body was drying out only caused more pain. He tried to say something, begging them to get him back to his home. But they just ignored him, either not understanding or not caring about his suffering.

He would driven in a truck with barely any water provided. The truck was cold and almost froze the tips of his fins. His whimpers were the only sounds besides the sound of the truck's engine. He could tell that he was now far from the water. And he was going to die miserably. He just prayed to Poseidon that his death was swift...

The truck stopped and the back opened. "Holy shit, they weren't lying" It was a new man who looked at the Merboy in almost awe. "And they didn't even bother to put you in water" The stretcher that he was on was slowly pulled out, he lay limp, still breathing though labored. He was pulled inside of one of Man's buildings, inside was cold but not as cold. He passed some aquariums that held what looked to be more people than fish. And he reached for each one weakly, trying to convince them to stop and just let him touch the water..

Finally when he knew he was on the brink of death and his vision going in and out of focus did he suddenly get dunked into water, how his body seemed to burst back to life and how he swam around- thinking they granted him mercy and he was free- but he realized oh to quickly where he was as he hit glass walls. He was in a sort of container much to his horror. He was alive though.. that's what counted.. but here he was, caged in a place he didn't know.

There were rocks that went above the water so he could lay on when he wanted. He was brought fish so he could eat and besides being in a much smaller area, he felt like he was home. But finally after a few days did he start seeing a man enter the room and just sit and watch him with awe. 

Now the man was, well, handsome. If he could be so courageous. Small but held himself like a powerful being. Green eyes shown in the light, eyeing as the Mer swam around, both eyeing each other as if they were somehow equal. And for days the man would just watch him swim and eat. Until finally he got close and put his hand on the wall. "Never had I thought one existed" He said, his voice smooth and full of a happiness that the Mer couldn't fully understand. "And you have lived this long and look healthy still.."

The Mer looks at the hand placed and his own, slowly he placed his own against the glass that separated them. Wondering why there was a reason for this and the man smiled. He began to swim up and poke his head over the cage, using his arms to balance him. He knew not to try and jump over due to the fact he would perish before any hope of reaching the ocean. He just eyed the man who looked up with curiosity.   
"Can you speak?" He asked. 

The Mer tilts his head at that question. His pointed ears listening intently. The ears ended in the same green-red color fins as his other fins that were on his tail. His tail brushing the water with a grace. "... Y... Yes" Came a little reply, timid and almost afraid to speak.

"Wonderful! But why haven't you spoken til now?"

"Don't.. kn-know... hard.. to" He looks at the man and finally noticed the leg was twisted. He stared at it. He didn't notice other human's legs that looked like that.

"I see. I will make it short. Do you have a name?" 

"Na... me? What... i-is... name?"

"What umm your family calls you?"

"N.. no name.. n-no family... have.. many but.. mother.. d-di..ed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear." Oswald lowered his eyes at the memory of his own mother. Her death will always haunt him no matter what he or anyone could do. He could sympathize that much. "I guess since you belong to me now, I should at least name you?"

"Don't... belong... to no.. one.. the sea.. the sea.. I belong... Name?"

"You are a sacred creature to me. Perhaps the only one I hope to ever own. Sacred... Jerome."

"Jer-... Jer... Jerome?" He let the name play on his tongue as he pronounced it. He smiles some, liking the name given to him. It somehow sounded like it was his, his own name, no one else's.

"Well Jerome. I think I can teach you some human speech.." Oswald offered and the newly named Jerome smiles even more, it was a almost creepy and predatory smile that Oswald brushed off. He would begin to teach his prize. Making him learn when he wasn't on any business.

And it was from there that Oswald learned of the curious hunger for human was in the Mer's mind. It was just an ordinary day until Jerome began to eye the man with an almost hungry intent. The few words was actually blunt to. "I want to eat you" It would perhaps terrify anyone else and yet Oswald, though taken back, had to laugh some as if Jerome was joking. But the hungry stare only grew. And he thought for a second before coming up with an idea. "If you ate me, who would keep you company and feed you?" He allowed the half-fish to think on that before continuing. "Now, I have a better idea. I can give you someone bigger and much tastier. Tiny needs to lose some weight anyway"

Oswald's theories and the fabled stories turned out to be true. When he brought in the man that was a traitor, he introduced him to the hungry Jerome. And suddenly had his more loyal men climb the stairs and drag the now screaming man up and thrown into the large tank. But before he could attempt his climb back out- the song came.. it was a song that seemed to echo inside his mind, dulling all the man's senses. The song was beautiful that it felt like a sin to even breathe. The traitor was circled slowly by the Merboy who sang the tune from a song long forgotten, drawing him in. And slowly pulls the man to the bottom of the tank, still singing and the man not trying to struggle. Lost in a trance even as Jerome's sharp teeth shown and his claws shredded into him, he didn't struggle. The water becoming red and while the song stopped, the man was already to far gone from either the blood loss or the fact he was drowning.

Jerome ate his first live person. His fantasy coming into reality. The meal was savored and the men asked to leave the gory scene. Oswald excusing them but staying to watch as every piece of the former traitor was taken and devoured. The bones even breaking between the monster's jaws. The tank seeming to force the blood to fade, leaving only a well content and full Merman laying on the bottom, watching and smiling at Oswald, nodding a silent thank you as his smile became evil and predatory once again.

Oswald leaving with a smile on his own face, having figured he indeed had chosen well in keeping Jerome around. A sentient creature that could easily take his troubles away.. but the song. It was something that he loved, it made him relax. And every once in awhile he would request the Merboy to sing.

And sing he did. He had pride when he sang, being the first in perhaps a hundred years to sing. And better to have someone to enjoy it without killing them. He would love showing his 'master' he was owned by no one. But without the man, he would never be able to escape. He watched as the man watched him, mesmerized by the voice and enjoying the green eyes that followed his 'dance'.

"Come into the water.. I can really show you what it feels like to be in my mercy" Jerome broke the song. And it honestly shocked him when Oswald complied, perhaps his mind was still ensnared by his song. Slowly the man climbed the stairs, taking off his suit and shoes so only his pants and white shirt remained. He sat at the edge as if debating if it was a wise idea. "I will not hurt you, trust me" His voice had a bit of a sing song to it and Oswald slipped into the water, swimming slowly while watching the Merboy swim to him and look into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Remember that if I die than you will starve here" Oswald reminded him. "I do trust you.. just remember" He smirks as the predator scoffed, knowing full well what his intentions were before. "Sing.. Jerome, can you sing a song for me?" Oswald explained the song and how the lyrics had gone and he obeyed.

Oswald, like few before him fell into the song. But the first to willingly go into it. He felt the full force of it now so close. Like nothing else mattered, that all was well, everything that made him just want to never care about anything again. He felt himself go under the water, gently pulled under by the younger but even as he feels himself swallow the water, his body and mind didn't react. He felt the tail around him, almost coiling him like a snake. His and Jerome's eyes never breaking contact...

Their lips drawing closer and closer to each other until they touched, pressing against each other. Oswald was drowning and Jerome knew it. He could easily have allowed it, let Oswald drown in a paradise that he found. But he just couldn't, something held him back. He could easily just tear his throat or rip out his heart but he couldn't. His eyes closing as he kissed the man, breathing air inside of his lungs, expelling the water that filled them. Keeping Oswald under the water, their bodies entangled with one another. Oswald allowed to move his hands slowly to feel the soft skin of his human half and run over his strong scales and fins. Fingers touching his ginger hair. The experience was a rare sight and the only predatory creature he would probably share this moment with.

Finally Jerome would move his tail and the two would drift back up towards the surface. Oswald gulping in air as the song stopped. His eyes looking at Jerome with a more of a blush in his cheeks.

"If I didn't kiss you, you would've drowned. I promised to not kill you, I didn't promise I wouldn't take you under." He laughs at him. "Be happy I've eaten to otherwise I wouldn't have resisted" The Mer's tongue stuck out and licked the Crime Lord's cheek much to the human's yelp. "Because you taste so divine.."

Oswald got out of the water and stood on the stairs, watching Jerome swim around with a victorious look on his face. "Be happy I will even feed you after that stunt"

"Awww, come on Ossy, I know you wanted a Mer's Kiss." And Oswald slammed the door shut behind him, still soaked and flustered. "I miss the sea.. but I think I will miss my new toy more" And he began laughing, louder and louder until it became psychotic. And how he will toy with Oswald, breaking him until he begged for Jerome's Song.. and how he would eventually beg for death... a pleasant death. How he could trick such a naive little 'bird'. And how he would continue to trick and play with these foolish creatures called Man. How could his race ever have feared them?

Jerome was perhaps becoming much more of a insane monster than even Oswald ever hoped to have. He pulls himself from the water and watched with a growing grin as his tail began to split and become legs. Oh how foolish Penguin was, thinking empty threats could truly keep the hungry creature at bay. For now though he will play along, free food was always fun. But soon he will show Gotham. How people will realize in horror that they aren't the top of the food chain as they falsely believed themselves to be.


End file.
